


I almost do

by sunflowersutra



Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "I just wanna tell you it takes everything in me, not to call you.And I wish I could run to you.And I hope you know that every time I don'tI almost do."





	I almost do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> *a mais triste da taylor swift tocando no fundo*
> 
> (eu nem sei o que dizer porque o señor assistiu essa fic nascer ao vivo e ela é totalmente dedicada para ti então é isto  
> te amo mucho, señor burrito. 💛💙💛💙  
> espero que não esteja horrível ;D)
> 
> O título vem da música I Almost Do, da Taylor Swift.

As mãos de Vadão suaram frio por todo percurso da aeronave até o saguão de desembarque, atento, em busca da face  do namorado entre aqueles que aguardavam quem desembarcava. Era a primeira vez que ele viajava ao encontro de Martin desde que haviam começado aquele relacionamento cheio de curvas e distâncias que eles estavam tentando administrar, fossem com ligações e mensagens diárias ou até mesmo com algumas daquelas viagens que, por sua vez, estavam por se tornarem constâncias em suas vidas. Com a banda, era mais fácil que Martin viesse ao seu encontro - por algum motivo, brasileiros pareciam gostar da cantoria argentina de Lupe y Los Banditos e os shows por todo o país vizinho eram constantes.

Apesar disso, a saudade apertava seu peito, agarrava suas entranhas e o deixava ansioso para qualquer segundo que o fizesse estar na presença do músico. Ansiava para finalmente olhar nos olhos verdes do hermano outra vez, tocar-lhe os cabelos e ouvir sua respiração tão perto da sua. 

Vadão não havia percebido que iria sentir falta de todos aquelas coisas até perceber, no silêncio do apartamento apertado na Vila Madalena, após a primeira despedida, como Martin ainda parecia estar ali. Fosse na bagunça espalhada por todo apartamento ou o casaco cinza casualmente esquecido entre as almofadas azuis do sofá.

Havia algo no peito do brasileiro que o fazia acreditar fielmente que, a qualquer momento, Martin iria tocar a campainha e anunciar que estava adiando seu retorno por mais alguns dias.

Aos poucos, a gaveta de Martin só aumentava.

 

***

  
“Tem certeza que não vão se importar?”, perguntou o brasileiro, pela terceira vez, ocupando o banco carona da van da banda.

“Claro que não, cariño. Miguel disse que iriam passar todo o feriado nos pais de Paulino”, respondeu Martin, passando a marcha.

As ruas de Buenos Aires passavam pela janela afora e o moreno lembrava dos breves momentos que tivera ali, tão brevemente com Caco. Parecia que tudo havia acontecido anos atrás, ainda que mal tivessem um ano juntos. O restaurante de Facundo, a casa de shows onde vira a banda, o hotel onde passou sua última noite na cidade ao lado de Martin, dividindo uma conversa de ausência de palavras, ainda que muito tivesse sido pensado naquela noite entre os dois. 

Vadão não sabia exatamente como haviam parado ali. As coisas pareciam ter se organizado pela ordem do cosmos, com uma naturalidade invejável que, se não fosse tão cético, cogitaria até mesmo acreditar que o destino tinha os colocado um no caminho do outro e tratado de fazer questão de que eles se entendessem. Estavam juntos, estavam bem. A única preocupação que tinham era fazer com que aquele relacionamento fosse construído com calma.

Porém, o brasileiro não era necessariamente conhecido por ser alguém paciente.

 

***

  
No minuto em que Martin retornou da cozinha, deixando a louça na pia para que se preocupasse com ela em algum momento na manhã seguinte, e se sentou no sofá, Vadão se afundou novamente no colo do namorado, sem qualquer cerimônia, ainda que o silêncio estivesse pairando no ar de uma forma quase que suspeita.

Haviam passado as últimas horas imersos em diálogo, dividindo histórias que haviam acontecido naquelas semanas em que estiveram separados, planejamentos sobre o futuro, sobre o que fariam naqueles dias ali, juntos… tantas conversas que já haviam tido no telefone, buscando amenizar a saudade que sentiam cada um em seu cantinho do continente, até que tudo se silenciou outra vez, com o fim do disco que tocava e o fim do jantar. 

O brasileiro parecia distraído em seus pensamentos, em sua quietude. Por instinto, Martin se ajeitou no sofá, procurando uma posição mais confortável para acomodar os dois, logo levando seus dedos aos fios negros do cabelo do namorado.  _ “O que foi, cariño?” _ , perguntou, testando as águas, encontrando por sua vez um “nada, só senti sua falta” baixo, enquanto ele se afundava ainda mais próximo de Martin.

O loiro tomou a mão do namorado nas suas, entrelaçando seus dedos, um tanto curioso. Não era de pressionar Vadão - eventualmente, o moreno diria o que o deixava inquieto, só precisava organizar seus pensamentos em uma linha de raciocínio compreensível. Ao passo que geralmente o dublê parecia encher o ambiente de palavras, o músico havia percebido que aquela mesma dinâmica acontecia dentro da mente do namorado. Nem quando estava quieto, ele realmente estava. 

Permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, o som do ventilador de teto tomando conta do ambiente, enquanto Martin se distraía em brincar com a mão de Vadão entre as suas, tentando reconfortar a figura quieta que se aninhava nele no sofá.

“Não queria ter que ir embora”, disse, por fim.

“Mas já? Ainda estamos no segundo dia…”, respondeu Martin, com um sorriso curto, embora, de certa forma, entendesse aquele sentimento. O carregava no peito a cada dia, a cada despedida e, depois de tanto tempo, aquele sentimento parecia ter se instalado em seu peito de tal forma que, por muitas vezes, se pegava pensando, no meio da noite, enquanto Vadão adormecia ao seu lado no apartamento dele em São Paulo, o quanto não queria ir embora. Planejava ligar para Lupe e jogar tudo para o alto e só ficar ali, dividindo sua vida junto a Vadão, naqueles poucos metros quadrados. Mas algo sempre o segurava de simplesmente agir pelos seus impulsos e ele sabia muito bem que Vadão também estava naquela situação, ainda que pouquíssimo falassem a respeito do que sentiam. 

“Me deixa”, murmurou, por fim, segurando a mão de Martin, com o rosto fechado - o que sempre arrancava um riso por parte do argentino. 

“Pobrecito, mi amor anda sentimental hoje”, provocou Martin, recebendo uma das almofadas do sofá no rosto em seguida.

Aquilo tinha sido o suficiente para que quebrassem o clima de uma possível discussão sobre o que sentiam - ao menos, Vadão se deu por satisfeito em saber que conseguiria escapar de mais uma conversa séria por algum tempo e ele esperava que, de certa forma, fosse tempo o suficiente para que ele colocasse a cabeça no lugar e esquecesse todas aquelas tontices sentimentais sobre o quanto sentiria falta do outro que andavam dominando sua cabeça nos últimos dias.

 

***

 

Os dias passaram com uma rapidez surpreendente. Ao meio das idas a museus e noites passadas em bares ouvindo música de qualidade duvidosa tocada pelos grandes músicos de rua, foram poucas as vezes que um dos dois se pegava pensando no que aconteceria depois - era fácil se distrair quando se entrava completamente no mundo fantasioso de se estar ao lado de quem se ama. Porém, fora ao encarar as malas já feitas próximas da porta do apartamento que a ficha caiu. Vadão estava indo embora naquela noite - de volta ao Brasil, a sua vida de dublê, aos caprichos de Caco e aos gatos que o moreno dividia o apartamento. Sabe-se lá quando iriam se ver outra vez. 

Ele afastou os pensamentos. Não adiantava pensar sobre aquilo, afinal, não havia outra solução. Sabiam exatamente onde estavam se metendo quando começaram a estar juntos. 

Entretanto, era completamente diferente vê-lo deixar seu mundo depois daquelas semanas onde tudo parecia ser completamente perfeito. A ideia de que logo o espaço ao lado da cama estaria vazio, que seria um prato apenas na mesa de jantar e que provavelmente não acordaria durante as madrugadas ouvindo a risada do brasileiro durante um sonho particularmente movimentado era como um grande balde de água fria em todas aquelas sensações que tinha cultivado. Que tinha se acostumado em sentir e, quisesse ou não, acabou por ter se viciado por estas.

Sabia que ainda faltavam alguns bons dias até que o brasileiro realmente precisasse voltar ao trabalho. Talvez…  _ talvez _ . Tomado por um impulso, o loiro largou a xícara de café preto sobre a bancada e correu em direção ao quarto, onde Vadão terminava de se arrumar para que dessem uma última volta por Recoleta e tivessem um bom almoço.

Naquele fim de tarde, durante sua rápida ligação de Skype com Caco para ver como andavam seus gatos, o moreno fez questão de avisar que levaria mais alguns dias para retornar para o Brasil - para a alegria de Martin.


End file.
